User talk:Gaarmyvet
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the William Murdoch page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hi there! It's great to know that Americans are getting hooked on Murdoch too! I've been noticing your help here for about a week and I'd just like to say thanks so much for adding templates and improving Murdoch Mysteries Wikia! It's pretty much just me around here besides the guests so it's really nice to have some help. I never get much editing time. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 00:03, December 2, 2012 (UTC)LaurenLlama15 Hi! Power looks great. Do continue on the following episodes if you get the time! I have seen and watched several of the abbreviated videos on Youtube..they go all the way up to the end of Season 5. I shall consider adopting this wiki.. I don't get enough time to come on as I'd like to but we shall slowly transform and improve the wiki together! Thanks. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 22:10, December 4, 2012 (UTC)Lauren Appearance Jonny and Thomas have appeared in all the episodes to date, but Helene hasn't. She's been credited for all of them but only appeared consistantly in seasons 1 to 3. In 4 and 5 she didn't appear in many of the episodes. Emily appeared in all 13 of season 5. They are also all credited for 6x1, but I think you may have that information already. Again, thanks for your help. This wikia is continually looking better. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 01:58, December 9, 2012 (UTC)LaurenLlama15 Thanks! I was surprised as you were! Hahaha LaurenLlama15 (talk) 14:47, December 10, 2012 (UTC)LaurenLlama15 My apologies for the bad iPod screenshots I've been uploading. I don't have a photo editing software on the laptop I edit from, so feel free to crop them if you can. Happy editing,LaurenLlama15 (talk) 00:55, December 12, 2012 (UTC)LaurenLlama15 Ok, sounds good. You probably don't have Instagram, but I co-own a fan page about Murdoch with a friend and we have quite a few followers. I've had the link in our biography to the wiki ever since we started it. So the people that really like Murdoch can always view it conviently. Georgina Reilly (Emily Grace) is also on Instagram and she occasionally posts Murdoch pictures. But yes, once season 6 starts I'm sure the interest will be renewed. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 01:55, December 12, 2012 (UTC)LaurenLlama15 Season Seven It is safe to assume there will be a season seven because of an auction held back in December for a wallk on role. The winner was announced about two weeks later. I think CBC would not put in as much effort as they have for promoting Murdoch Mysteries if was only one season. The ratings have been excellent as well, Murdoch Air got well over 1 000 000 viewers, and the following episodes have pretty much been more or less around those numbers too. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 22:26, February 24, 2013 (UTC)LaurenLlama15 That is one of my favorite episodes! Have you been watching season six? Or is it not avalible in the USA yet? LaurenLlama15 (talk) 22:39, February 24, 2013 (UTC)LaurenLlama15 That stinks. I'm sure you can find the new episodes on YouTube, but for now, better catch up on the past seasons! :-) I wouldn't go near the season six pages if you don't want to be spoiled, either. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 22:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC)LaurenLlama15 Season seven Season seven was confirmed today by CBC and they have expanded next season to 18 episodes!! LaurenLlama15 (talk) 22:00, April 3, 2013 (UTC)Lauren Murdoch Mysteries in USA I'm not sure if you've heard or not, but Murdoch Mysteries has finally been picked up in the States by "Ovation" network. They have changed the title to "The Artful Detective" but luckily just for that channel. It's still Murdoch Mysteries everywhere else. They air 2 episodes every Saturday night, and they started on the last Saturday of July. They've started on season 1, as well. :Sadly, no Ovation network for our cable provider. We have bought the first five seasons on DVD and will be buying season 6 when it's available.-- 18:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::How's your viewing going? Have you finished season five? --Scott Lukas Williams (talk) 13:17, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, and loved it. I'm haunting the pages of Amazon waiting for season 6 to be available for pre-order. We have another connection. The Steampunk wiki includes S. M. Stirling's The Peshawar Lancers. I run two separate wikis about Stirling's works and need to do the page for Lancers at Steampunk.-- 15:22, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Excellent! Have you tried watching any episodes on CBC.ca? Does it block you if you try to access from the US? I'm only just discovering the Steampunk thing. There are a couple of panels I hope to attend at the FanExpo next weekend!--Scott Lukas Williams (talk) 15:46, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :"This content is not available in your area." Grrrrrrr! There was a guy in England who was uploading the episodes (three parts each) to youtube, but they seem to have disappeared. My guess is that youtube got served with a take-down notice. I used those uploads as a source for the screenshots I was uploading here. I did see "The Pharoah's Curse" (?), which did not make it onto the DVD, unless they're going to put it on the season 6 package.-- 16:18, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I would love to see all three of the web series on DVD. I hope they will release a collection! --Scott Lukas Williams (talk) 22:06, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Season 8 Season 8 Hi! Not sure if you heard yet but Season 8 was confirmed today by CBC! It's very exciting. Just thought I'd let you know. Happy editing! :) 01:25, April 5, 2014 (UTC)LaurenLlama15